ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Bow
Nickname(s)- The Creature Of Evil. Height- 5'8” Weight- 235 Pounds Date of Birth- 13 December 1982 Birthplace- London, England Billed From- Killingworth, Middlesex County, Connecticut. Marital Status- Married. Children- Charlie Lazarus Bow Joe Bow is a Wrestler of Technical skill. He carries qualities of Strength and all round fitness. He is compact in size, about 5 foot 8 inches in height and weighing in at 235 pounds 8% of which is bodyfat. The rest Solid Muscle. Joe Bow was born on December the 13th 1982 to newlyweds Jason Bow (father) and Emma Porter (mother). They married in Italy a little over a year before the conception of their son Joe, who was born 7am on a cold Saturday Morning in London, England. The same day an Earthquake hit Northern Yemen where two thousand people died, No-one, at that point, knew that something a lot more dangerous than an Earthquake had just been brought into the world in an East London Maternity ward thousands of miles on the other side of the world. From an early age Joe Bow showed signs of being a problem child. His behaviour stemmed away from the normal mischief of a toddler. He grew to become a pain for his parents who at one point seriously thought about putting him into a care home. His behaviour caused friction in his parent's relationship. And when Joe Bow was 10 years old his mother started divorce proceedings with his father. Joe, not wanting to be part of 'another dysfunctional' family asked his mother not to divorce his father. In a shoot interview in 2008 he states: “I was 10 and my mom and dad were at it like we go at it in the ring. Hell, My dad even put my mom's head through the kitchen window right in front of me. That I'll never forget man. It still... (Joe Bow pauses to compose himself)... Sorry, It's just a long line of stuff that makes me who I am. Anyway, mom started the divorce and i remember clear as day. My dad came into my room one night before sleep time. He gave me a cuddle, and had a tear in his eye. Man, You're a ten year old boy who's only male role model is your dad, and the WWF wrestlers of the time. And NONE of them cry man, it's just not the man thing to do. He said to me that he loves me and asked if I wanted 'daddy to go' I said no. He guided me into telling mom...” A year after this Joe Bow started Secondary School in East London, England. His school life was average, he at first excelled in Science and English. But he thrived the recognition of good behaviour, and good work. This didn't prevail. He noticed that the 'naughty' kids in his class were getting special treatment such as trips to amusement parks, and other such recreational 'treats'. So, he decided. He was going to be a 'naughty kid'. He let off stink bombs in class, called in bomb threats to the school, Set fire to a part of the playground and of course as all naughty kids do, got into many many fights. It was these fights where Joe Bow felt like he meant something. The whole school would crowd around the two boys shouting 'Fight, Fight, Fight' Joe Bow gave his audience what they wanted and fought. Where other kids his age pushed each other Joe would Punch, Kick, and even Bite. He'd became a force to be reckoned with at school. Taking blows to the face with ringed knuckles and not even flinching. He at one point picked a fight with the entire school cricket squad. The squad of eleven started battering Joe Bow with Bats, feet and fists. Joe Bow soaked up the blows and exploded disarming one of the players then proceeded to batter them all with the bat. It was later realized that Joe had suffered concussion, and a few bruises, hairline fractures on his arms. Joe Bow left school in 1999 with 2 GCSE's one in Music at A grade and another A grade in Drama. English, Mathematics and science slipped and he only received an E in each respectively. Joe Bow discovered his love of animals especially Tigers, Lions and Reptiles. He managed to get a job as a boom op for a conservationist film maker. Joe Bow and the crew travelled around the world capturing images of Snakes, Lizards, Lions, Tigers and whatever interesting Wildlife they came across. It was with this conservationist where Joe Bow learned the skill of capturing Large snakes. He became a fully fledged wrangler of snakes in a couple of years. And started to embark on his own expeditions. It was on one of these expeditions where he had heard the news that his mother and father and their 16 month old newborn had been involved in a tragic car crash. Joe Bow cut his expedition short to attend the funeral held in East London, England. He was discovered by none other than WWF legend Jake 'the snake' Roberts. Who was on the look out for a new snake for his in ring gimmick Jake states in a shoot interview: “When I first met Joe he was a mess. Hooked on speed. But, I could see by the way he handled the snakes that he had potential in the ring. I took him under my wing and showed him how he could use his knowledge of capturing some of the biggest snakes in the world and become a wrestler” Jake signed Joe Bow to his Real Superstars of Wrestling Promotion and started to teach him the art of Pro-Wrestling. Joe Bow showed Great in ring ability as well as the ability to fire up the fans with the microphone. Joe Bow dedicated his life to building his body and developing his Wrestling skills. But this came at a price. Joe Bow states: “I was strong but I didn’t think I was strong enough. So I started on the steroids. I was already taking copious amounts of speed and cocaine at that time. My head was a mess.” He was later arrested on drug charges including possession of Cocaine and Amphetamines. During this time Joe Bow wanting to make some money decided he would make a pornographic film with one of his wrestling team colleagues, revealed later in Joe Bow's Career to be Princess Noobville a former BGW female superstar. Joe Bow signed for GWO, Global Wrestling Organization Where he became Intercontinental Champ, and heavyweight champ. He then signed for EGWE where he met Kimberlie. The pair fell in love and married. Kimberlie fell pregnant later that year. And gave birth to Joe Bow's first Son Julian Troy Bow who tragically died of Cot death aged only 8 months. The couple divorced 6 months later. Joe Bow went on hiatus for a year after this. No-one had heard from him or even seen him. Rumours circulated that he was dead, that he'd committed suicide, or OD'd. None of this, however was true. He had came to terms with the situation in his life and started to build a new one. He met Katie, they married and she fell pregnant. Joe Bow came out of the woodwork to announce the imminent birth of his child to the wrestling community. He also announced a return to in ring action. Joe Bow had predominantly wrestled as a Heel. So, he addressed the rumours of his demise as 'Wishful thinking'. Joe Bow signed for BGW just months before the birth of his son Charlie Lazarus Bow. Born May 17, 2008. Joe Bow wrestled for BGW for many seasons before leaving to do the 'local circuit' which he has been doing for a long time now and has held many titles in many wrestling promotions. Snake' – Joe Bow first started wrestling under the guidance of Jake 'The Snake' Roberts. Joe Bow's Previous job before wrestling was working primarily with snakes. He would bring a number of big snakes down to the ring with him. Just as Jake Roberts made famous. Vicarious Existence- Joe Bow started wrestling as a 'Pretty Boy' Babyface. But he wanted, nay yearned to be more than just another 'Pretty Boy'. Joe Bow in a touching promo, Decided that Vicarious Existence is such a waste of time. That it was time for him to stop trying to be a copy of various Wrestling superstars of previous years and vowed to be the FIRST Joe Bow! This saw an epic Heel turn. When the wrestling fans started feeling patronized by Joe Bow's superiority Complex. 'The Creature Of Evil-' Joe Bow went went hole hog and mixed a wide range of Heel Tactics into one massive Gimmick.Named The Creature Of Evil!